


Art: Chills & Thrills

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs approves of Tony's last minute Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Chills & Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



Created as a gift for [NCISVU](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU)'s fun story, [Chills & Thrills](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551007), for the Halloween Tibbs LJ community. Enjoy the story!!! :)

 


End file.
